Light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems may offer several energy and reliability advantages over other types of lighting systems such as, for example, incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Thus, LED based lighting systems may be widely used to replace other existing lighting technologies. It should also be noted that dimming devices have also been developed that may be used to dynamically adjust the level of brightness in a lighting fixture. However, some types of dimming devices available today do not always work well with LED based lighting fixtures. For example, a phase-cut TRIAC dimmer is one commonly known and widely used dimming device. TRIAC dimmers were originally intended to handle the wattage induced by incandescent bulbs. In contrast, LED bulbs consume much less power than an incandescent bulb.
For an LED bulb to be dimmable, the bulb's power supply should interpret a variable phase angle output from the TRIAC and adjust the constant current drive to the LEDs accordingly. However, this may prove to be difficult while keeping the TRIAC working correctly, and may result in performance issues. For example, sometimes the LED bulb may flicker or blink as the dimming level is adjusted.